Your Smile
by Mitoo YuuHi
Summary: Kali ini, hanya untuk melihat senyumnya...


Your Smile

A Natsume Yuujinchou Fiction

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Midorikawa Yuki- _sensei_

* * *

Gelap... Tak ada setitik pun cahaya yang terlihat. Semuanya seakan ditelan oleh kegelapan pekat. Dan disanalah ia berada. Diantara kelam yang tiada akhir, ia terus berlari, entah dari apa. Yang ia tahu, ia harus terus berlari. Tak peduli walaupun napasnya habis tercekat. Ketakutan merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya seperti dingin yang membekukan air kala suhu turun kebawah nol derajat.

Sunyi... Tak terdengar sedikit pun suara. Suara napasnya yang terengah, suara derap langkah kakinya. Semuanya seolah tertelan kedalam dunia yang statis. Namun diantara semua diam itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara berbisik sinis di telinganya.

" _Mitsuketa..."_

Dan disaat itulah ia terbangun dari mimpinya, dengan napas memburu dan peluh yang membasahi tubuh. Gelap kembali menyambut penglihatannya, namun kali ini ada cahaya bulan yang merembes masuk melalui korden. Cukup untuk membantunya melihat langit-langit kamar.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, _Nushi-sama_?", suara yang dikenalinya sebagai salah satu _shiki_ miliknya terdengar sebelum sang _youkai_ menampakkan wujudnya.

"Hiiragi?", tanya Natori lemah.

"Sepertinya anda bermimpi buruk karena demam. Efek racun dari _youkai_ yang anda segel tempo hari masih belum hilang sepenuhnya", Natori hanya bisa mengerang pelan mengingat apa yang terjadi. _Youkai_ yang dimaksudkan Hiiragi itu masih saja sempat melukai dan meracuninya sesaat sebelum ia berhasil menyegelnya sepenuhnya. "Perlu saya ambilkan air atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu kembalilah beristirahat", ujar sang _youkai_ sebelum ia kembali menghilang.

Menghela napas pelan, Natori berusaha untuk kembali terlelap, namun tegang masih tersisa diseluruh otot-ototnya. Pria yang sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai aktor ternama itu menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ingatannya memunculkan wajah seorang pemuda, Natsume Takashi.

 _Kalau tidak salah, saat itu dia juga bermimpi buruk hingga menangis dalam tidurnya._

Ingatan Natori kembali memutar seluruh kisah saat ia mengajak Natsume dan kucing penjaganya ke sebuah penginapan pemandian air panas di tengah gunung. Ajakan yang ia jadikan kedok agar Natsume membantunya menangkap _youkai_ yang menghantui penginapan tersebut. Dan Natori menyesali tindakannya itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau Natsume akan menjadi sesenang itu menerima ajakannya. Andai saja ia menjelaskan semuanya di awal, senyum pemuda itu takkan ternodai oleh pedih.

Natori merasakan tegang terangkat dari tubuhnya. Pelupuk matanya pun terasa kembali berat. Sepertinya, ingatan tentang senyuman yang terlukis di wajah seorang Natsume Takashi membuatnya tenang. Perlahan, mimpi kembali menjemput Natori. Kali ini, dengan sang pemuda di dalamnya.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya Natori berjalan tak tentu arah. Untung saja jalanan kota hari ini tidak begitu ramai sehingga tak banyak orang yang mengenalinya dan mengganggu kesendiriannya.

" _Nushi-sama_ , kalau anda ingin menemui Natsume, bagaimana kalau langsung menemuinya di daerah tempat tinggalnya saja?", ucapan Hiiragi yang begitu tiba-tiba itu hampir membuatnya terlonjak.

"Hi- Hiiragi?! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?", merah sedikit mewarnai wajah sang aktor.

"Jadi anda tidak sedang ingin menemui Natsume? Kalau begitu maaf. Saya sudah seenaknya menyimpulkan", ujar Hiiragi datar. "Ah... tapi kalau anda memang ingin menemuinya, sepertinya anda tak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari"

"Hiiragi? Apa yang-"

"Natori- _san_?", suara yang sudah beberapa hari ini begitu ingin didengarnya itu, begitu saja tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Seakan tak percaya dengan sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya, tangan Natori refleks terangkat dan mencubit pipi Natsume. "Aduduh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Natori- _san_?!", protes Natsume sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

 _Bukan... mimpi?_

"Ah, maaf... Aku hanya sedang teringat hal yang menyebalkan di pekerjaanku saat kau tiba-tiba muncul", ia mengembangkan senyumnya seakan semua tindakannya barusan dapat dimaafkan dengannya.

"Dan kau melampiaskannya padaku begitu saja?", pemuda berkulit pucat itu tampak sebal.

"Maaf... Maaf...", Natori terkekeh pelan. Pria itu memang sudah terbiasa mengenakan topeng dan menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, tapi ia tak pernah tahu kalau akan begitu sulit menahan rasa senang seperti saat ini. "Sebagai permohonan maaf, bagaimana kalau akhir minggu nanti kita menginap di pemandian air panas?"

 _Kali ini, hanya untuk melihat senyummu..._

::Owari::


End file.
